Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of season one of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by Mark Mylod. It is the first episode of the series overall and premiered on October 23, 2011. Synopsis And they lived happily ever after... or so everyone was led to believe. Emma Swan knows how to take care of herself. She's a 28-year-old bail bondsperson who's been on her own ever since she was abandoned as a baby. But when Henry -- the son she gave uop 10 years ago -- finds her, everything changes. Henry is now 10 years old and in desperate need of Emma's help. He believes that Emma actually comes from an alternate world and is Snow White and Prince Charming's missing daughter. According to his book of fairytales, they sent her away to protect her from the Evil Queen's curse, which trapped the characters of fairytale world forever, frozen in time, and brough them into our modern world. Not believing a word of Henry's story, Emma brings him back to Storybrooke, but finds herself drawn to this unusual boy and his strange New England town. Concerned for him, she decides to stay for a while, but soon comes to suspect that Storybrooke is more than it seems. It's a place where magic has been forgotten, but it still powerfully close... where fairytale characters are alive, even though they don't remember who they once were, and where the Evil Queen, known as Regina, is now Henry's foster mother. The epic battle for the future of all worlds is beginning, and for good to win, Emma will have to accept her destiny and fight like hell. "The The Futon Critic" Plot In the Enchanted Forest, Prince Charming races his horse along a road and into a forest. As it begins to snow, he meets with the Seven Dwarves. They tell him that he is too late as he looks to the sleeping woman that they have placed in a glass casket. He tells them to open it, but is reminded she is gone. When the Prince asks for the chance to say goodbye to his love, they open the casket and he kisses her. A wave of energy sweeps outward and the woman awakens. The Prince promises that he will always find her and kisses her. Snow White and the Prince marry in front of their kingdoms as everyone applauds. The Evil Queen comes in casts aside the guards who try to stop her. Snow White grabs Prince Charming's sword, telling her that she is no longer Queen. Prince Charming reminds her that she has already lost and that he will not let her ruin their happy wedding. The Queen informs them both she has a gift for them and she makes a vow of her own. Soon everything that everyone in their world loves will be ripped away from them, and her victory will arise from their suffering. She promises to destroy their happiness if it is the last thing she does. Before she makes her final exit Prince Charming throws his sword at her but she dissolves into a cloud black and purple smoke and disappears. In the real world, Henry Mills is reading a fairy tale book as he rides the bus to Boston. When he arrives, he hails a cab and pays for it with a credit card. A man named Ryan sits down at a table with a blond woman and they begin to talk. the other person is who they say they are. Emma tells Ryan it is her birthday and sh go out with him that night. She then tells Ryan that she knows he embazzled money and children. He realizes that she is a bail bondsman and makes a mad dash for it, When Emma suggets that Ryan should give what money he has to his family, he a knocks him out and says "nothing." She then goes home and lights a cupcake for h Henry at her doorstep. She has no idea who he is, but Henry knows her by name. H son. Henry enters the apartment and explains that he is the baby she gave up for adopti a minute and retreats to the bathroom. When she calms down and comes out, Hen threatens to call the police, Henry says that he will claim that she kidnapped him. E lying and starts to make the call, but Henry says that he needs her to come with him agrees. Deleted Scenes These scenes are included on Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season Meet Rumplestiltskin (Scene 1) A guard enters the mines with a tray of food. In the distance laughter can be heard. The quard walks foward and is stopped by another guard, who pulls a twig out of the food; warning him what "he" could do with it. The laughter continues making the guard curious, the other one tells him he has been doing it for two days. The guard places the food in the cell and before he leaves, Rumplestiltskin grabs him and tells him, "It has begun." Cradle (Scene 9) Grumpy and Dopey are arguing in Emma's nursery. Prince Charming enters and asks them to leave so he can be with Snow White. As he approaches her, a blue bird flies from her her hand, Asking her what is wrong, she replies "Nothing." Regina's Stuff (Scene 22) Emma leaves Regina's office and is surprised to see Sheriff Graham outside leaning on her car. Graham thinks she should stay at Granny's for the night due to Regina's drinks being strong. Emma disagrees and believes she is fine to drive and would a breathalyzer test. he agrees to let her go and she drives off. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan/Prince Charming *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Jamie Dornan as Sheriff Graham *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr.Gold Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited Trivia Production Notes Event Chronology Episode Connections Cultural References Biblical Disney Lost Fairytales and Folklore Pop Culture Goofs Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale Videos References